The Rise of Foggy Bottom
by thatkidfromwalmart
Summary: 14-year-old Derek is just a normal boy, until the unthinkable happens, and Derek and his dog get sucked in a portal headed straight for Adventure Bay! Soon Derek realizes that he is the chosen one, and he could save Adventure Bay and maybe even the world! While weird and evil things are happening to the PAW Patrol and the community, it's up to Derek and the PAW Patrol to stop it!
1. 1-A Normal Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the show but I do own the story and some of the charcters. ****Also Ryder is not in this story not on accident but I put a little twist in the story.**This is different than the show now in many ways in part because it is set for the future. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1: A Normal Life

Derek Mallard stood to face the raging robot that looked like Captain Turbot but was 40 times taller and metallic. What's bigger and stronger?: a 14-year old brown haired 5 foot 6 kid from Arkansas or a 210 foot all-metal robot-cyborg-thingy that could topple over a bridge in on little tap of his finger.

Derek wasn't supposed to be there, Or at least that's what he thought. But before that, the real beginning of the story comes in.

All the 14 year old kid was doing was watching TV. Normal life of a teenager, right?

Derek turned on the TV which came in on Nick Jr's channel. His five year old brother, Paul must have been watching Nick Jr.

The clock turned to 9:00 in the morning. Derek decided to watch the show that was on the TV. It had dogs on it, and Derek liked any show with dogs. His mom always said he had a "soft side" for a 14 year old kid, and Derek sort of did.

At 9:02 his dog, Maya, came running downstairs running around the basement like a Tiger that just got shot. She was chasing a squirrel that got into the house.

"I'M GONNA EAT YOU, SQUIRREL!" The Labrador Retriever yelled across the room. Right then Maya bumped into the TV and it came crashing off the TV stand.

The TV looked as if it was still working. Derek tried to pick up the TV and put the cords back in it but suddenly a blue spiral appeared on the TV. Suddenly, a black-and-white image appeared on the screen, a dog. It looked like a Chocolate Lab, but without color.

"He's cute!" The talking dog Maya said. Stupidly Maya jumped into the TV and disappeared.

"What the! Maya, no!" Derek jumped into the 41 inch flat screen.

The dog and the kid were not aware of the fate and adventures that would await them. Where were they going? Well how about what show was on when they fell in? That would answer that question and the many more about to come.

* * *

"Paw Patrol, to the lookout!" Katie called.

"Katie's calling!" Rubble, Chase, Skye, Zuma, and Rocky said at once. Marshall said something different though. He said "Ryder's calling." Rubble, who was with Marshall at the time, said. "Its Katie."

"Oops, sorry." Marshall apologized.

It had been almost two years since the tragedy happened. Ryder with Zuma, Skye, and Chase were trying to fix Captain Turbot's boat when Captain Turbot suddenly threw the 12 year old boy into the ocean. Zuma and Skye ran out to try to save Ryder but it was too late. Chase went after Captain Turbot but he turned into another boy, threw some type of logo on the ground and teleported out of the air!

When Zuma found Ryder and brought him to the surface he called Katie with the Pup Pad. Even when Katie examined Ryder the pups and she knew what happened.

So the Paw Patrol made their way to the lookout. Katie was the new leader filling in for Ryder. Now that Alex was 10 he was mature enough to run the vet.

"Ready for action, Katie ma'am."

"Hey guys, we have a problem near the town hall. A boy and his dog are stuck on the top of the town hall. Marshall, we need you to use your ladder to help get the kid down."

"I'm fired up!" Marshall stated.

Then she went to Skye's icon. "Skye, we need you to fly over the Town Hall, just in case Marshall's ladder isn't tall enough to reach the top."

"This pups' gotta fly!" Skye chanted.

"PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

At that same time, Derek and his dog, who had just gone through a TV, were stuck on top of the Town Hall. Apparently that was where the end of the portal was, and when Mayor Goodway saw that they were stuck she immediately called the PAW Patrol.

About four minutes later, Skye, Marshall and Katie rushed to the Town Hall to go save the kid and his dog but by the time they got there, the kid and dog were off the bell and gone.

"Where's the kid and dog?" Skye asked.

Mayor Goodway came out from inside the Town Hall. "Oh my, another group of pups from Foggy Bottom just saved them. But they took the kid and puppy, too."

"That's odd." Katie spoke. Then she looked in the distance to see a black and red motorcycle _vroom_ off into the distance. Some type of logo came off the motorcycle. Marshall and Zuma went over to the fallen logo to investigate.

"What is this?" Marshall remarked.

Katie picked up the logo and said, "Who are the Canine Crew?"


	2. 2-Chase's Secret

The Canine Crew took off with Derek and Maya in their boss's giant truck. It was like Ryder's ATV just twice the size.

"Hey, man, where are we going?" Derek asked the kid driving the ATV. The kid had blonde hair and green eyes, and was wearing a black motorcycle jacket with a black helmet, both with sewn-in flames on them.

"You are going to go to the Canine Crew's headquarters. Your dog is going to be a member of our crew." The kid answered with a slight grin.

"Hold on, hold on. Who are you, and are you aware I live nowhere around here at all."

"I'm Robinson, leader of the Canine Crew and I know who you are, Derek. You were the chosen one. So now I have to lock you up in prison for a while, and then eliminate you."

Robinson and his crew had finally made it to the Canine Crew's headquarters, and when they did, they threw Derek in a cell and kept Maya, pretty much forcing her to become the new member, almost like a slave.

Hours passed in the small jail cell. Derek was thinking about what just happened with the TV and the "chosen one" thing. He was also worried about Maya.

"I wonder what Robinson meant by saying I was the Chosen one," he spoke aloud. "And I hope Maya is okay."

Derek Mallard leaned against the small bars of the jail cell that lead to the outside. He saw the sun fade as night was falling.

Meanwhile, Maya was in her dog cage inside the Canine Crew's headquarters thinking about Derek.

_"I hope you're okay, Derek._" Maya thought, as she put her paw on the door of the cage. She was extremely worried, especially because Robinson said that he had to "eliminate him."

"_What does he mean by eliminate. Can he possibly mean..." _Maya started to weep a little. Suddenly she heard steps coming down the staircase. It was Robinson.

"Why are you crying? Are you sad about your friend?" Robinson said in a babyish voice, faking a sympathetic look.

"What are you going to do with him." Maya growled.

Robinson had a devilish look on his face. "When something bad in this world comes, kind of like myself, Derek can save the world if he wanted to. That's what the chosen one is, my friend. And in order to keep him from stopping my plans, I have to eliminate him permanently."

Maya now looked confused. "Wait, how can Derek save the world? He's just a normal kid."

"Exactly. The chosen one isn't some type of superhero with powers, or something like the PAW Patrol. The chosen one resembles absolutely nothing, a normal kid, a nobody." Robinson said.

Still confused, the Labrador Retriever murmured, "How would he do it?"

"He wouldn't, Maya, because I would've stopped him."

Maya let out a sharp growl, then screamed, "He would have definitely saved the world! He could easily beat a wimpy jerk like you! Derek could kill you in fact!"

Robinson had the devilish smirk on his face again. "Now, I think you should get some rest. You get really crabby when you're tired, Maya."

"I would never listen to you, punk!" Maya spit back.

Robinson lowered his head right at the cage and said, "You will listen to me. I am your leader, your boss, your owner. I can tell you whatever the heck I want any time I want. Do you understand?"

Maya stood in her cage without an answer.

"I will take it as a yes, then. Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" Robinson left the room, going up the stairs.

Maya crouched in her cage. "Goodnight Derek."

* * *

The sun in the sky was about to come down in Adventure Bay. The skyline was a beautiful orange, purple, and blue. The PAW Patrol were outside, enjoying a beautiful end of the day.

"Hey, do you guys want to play Volleyball?" Rocky, Chase, and Skye were playing on the play structure when Zuma asked them.

"Sure, and for teams, how about Zuma and Skye against Chase and I?" Rocky asked.

"WAIT I WANT TO BE WITH SKYE!" Chase whimpered' looking at Skye in an unusual way. He then corrected himself saying, "He he, I mean, nope these teams are fine.

The pups took their positions on the court. Rocky served it to Skye, who bumped it to Chase, who then hit it way over Zuma's head.

Cheerfully, Skye said, "I'll get it!"

While Skye went to get the ball, Rocky and Zuma blurted, "YOU LIKE SKYE!"

Chase blushed so much you could see it from Foggy Bottom. "I mean, we just hang out and…"

"And you like her." Rocky stated.

Chase blushed again. "Okay I like Skye. Feel better now?"

"Whatcha' guys talking about?" Skye came back with the ball.

Chase blushed again, and tried to make something up really fast in his mind. "Uhhh, nothing, we were just talking about, umm, how Katie-." Then Rocky blurted, "Knows a guy." Then Zuma, "Who is really good at volleyball!"

"Cool." Skye said abruptly, unaware that the three were lying. Suddenly the sun started to set in the distance.

"It's getting dark guys. We should probably call it a night." Zuma told the other three pups.

"Good idea." Chase told Zuma.

So Rocky and Zuma walked back together to their houses to go to sleep, when Rocky asked Zuma, "Hey Zuma, how about Chase liking Skye."

"Dude, it was obvious. Remember when Skye went off to save Alex when he flew off in my kite surfer?"

"Oh yeah, he was all like, 'I CANT WATCH! OH NO!" Rocky mimicked.

"THANK GOODNESS YOURE OK, UMM NOPE I MEAN, GOOD JOB SKYE!" Zuma said, and then the two laughed as they went into their houses to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Chase and Skye were still by the volleyball court when Rocky and Zuma took off.

"So…" Skye said.

"So what's your favorite food?" Chase wanted to start a conversation.

"Of course I like the treats Katie gives us!" Skye answered.

"And bakes." Chase chuckled.

After that the two pups, or now dogs, looked in a deep glare at each other.

"_This girl is so amazing." _Chase thought. "_I can't believe she came into my life. And her beautiful eyes. I love Skye! Wow, c'mon Chase get it together."_

Chase went up to Skye and said, "Skye, hi, eyes… face…Skye…dropping." Chase embarrassingly fell on the ground. It took him a second to get up, still in a trance. Skye chuckled a bit, still unaware Chase was in love with her.

Katie was outside, too, and watched Chase and Skye the whole time.

"Oh Chase!" Katie giggled. Then Katie went up to the lookout to go sleep. The pups followed, ending a weird but fun day. And little did the PAW Patrol know, their lives would change completely, again, in the days to come.


	3. 3- A Rescue Mission

**Hey everybody! Feel free to comment or review this story. I know I've just posted this story and it hasn't really gone through a whole lot, but feedback would be very helpful. Thanks a lot.**

* * *

Derek had managed to sleep for at least six hours in the cell. It was cold for him in there and Derek had a tough time sleeping in the cold. He had always been a warm weather person.

One of Robinson's pups, a Welsh terrier, named Flint, came up to his cell to feed him breakfast. It was what looked like Cream of Wheat just more yellow-ish and toast.

"Your breakfast." Flint monotonously spoke.

"Well, actually uh, I am allergic to…whatever that is, and I might die." Derek had a disgusted look on his face.

"Then thankfully, we will finally kill you." Flint rudely said. He left the cell area.

Derek was furious. "That's it! I'm getting out of here, and Maya, too!"

Suddenly the lights went off. "The power's out." Derek heard Robinson say through the cell wall.

Soon after that, the whole jail cell wall was collapsing. On the other side of the wall was a kid that looked about Derek's age. He had spiked up hair that was brown and was wearing a logo with a paw print on it.

"Derek, Maya, come with me." The boy told the two.

Without any questions, Derek and his puppy, Maya, sprinted, and tried to sprint as far away from the Canine Crew's headquarters as possible.

As the boy, Derek, and Maya were on the bridge, the boy oddly disappeared. Derek stopped in his tracks.

"Hey man, uh, where are you?" No trace of him anywhere.

"I guess he is gone." Maya spoke out.

"I guess he is." Derek answered back. They continued to run. They ran until they reached the Beach.

"We should be safe. We ran three miles and the Canine Crew are all trying to figure out what happened there." Derek told Maya.

Derek nodded slowly. Suddenly Mayor Goodway ran across the beach. She looked at Derek for a second, then realized who he was.

"Oh, hey, you're the kid who got stuck on the roof of the Town Hall!" The mayor yelped.

"Yeah, and my dog, too." Derek answered. Maya started to wag her tail.

"You can stay at the Town Hall for as long as you'd like, sir! You are the chosen one, am I right?"

Derek heard that word again. "Thanks a lot, yeah I need a place to stay overnight. But first can you explain all of this "chosen one" stuff?" He blurted.

"I sure can!" A friendly Mayor Goodway answered. They began to walk to the Town Hall.

After about six minutes of walking almost silently, Mayor Goodway explained the story.

"I don't know the details, but I believe something bad will happen in Adventure Bay, and you will be the one to save us!" Mayor Goodway.

"But, isn't that the, umm, Pup…Paw…Police?" Derek asked.

"Paw Patrol? Yes, but I believe it's something more than, me losing my Chickaletta, or fixing a hot-air balloon. Like world destruction."

"Whoa, that seems pretty big for me. I am just a normal boy that wasn't even supposed to be here."

Mayor Goodway smiled and spoke, "It's not how big the dog in the fight is, it's how big the fight in the dog. And if you're the only person transported from another world, or area, you aren't normal. You're special. And Derek, you have to be mentally strong."

Derek went silent.

"So now tell me, Derek what is your story so far. What has happened to you while you were with those Canine Crew dogs?" Mayor Goodway asked him.

And Derek told her.

Meanwhile, the pups in the Paw Patrol were having their breakfast when all of a sudden Katie's pup pad was ringing. She was up in the lookout eating Pancakes when this happened. It was Mayor Goodway and a familiar kid and his dog.

"Hello, Katie. We are in some big trouble. This kid-." Derek started waving at the phone camera. It startled Mayor Goodway.

"Ah-hem, so this kid is in great danger, oh, Katie! The Canine Crew are after him and his doggie! He is the Chosen One-."

"So HE is the chosen one?" Katie looked like she was about to laugh, but held the laugh. "He doesn't really look like a 'chosen one.'"

"Yeah we know, I'm not that strong." Derek said.

"But he is still in danger, and the Canine Crew are still after him." Mayor Goodway said.

"I think we should first take out the Canine Crew. Derek will be safe when they are vanished." Katie answered, "And he can stay with us for the night if he needs to go anywhere."

"If you want you can stay with the Paw Patrol." Mayor Goodway told Derek.

"Are you sure I can, Mayor?" Derek asked the mayor.

Goodway nodded.

And Derek was off to his new temporary home: Paw Patrol, where they would keep him safe.


	4. 4-The Rise of the Canine Crew

"Canine Crew, to the backyard." Robinson said through the collar phone.

"Rob needs us." The dogs monotonously said. They went to the backyard, which was like the lookout but only one floor and only five dogs were going to the back. The sixth dog was Maya, but of course, she escaped.

In order, the pups (all wearing black outfits), were a poodle, Senora, then the Welsh Terrier, Flint, then a Beagle, August, after that was a Siberian Husky, Walker, and finally, the leader and strongest dog of the dogs, was a pit bull, named Huck.

"Ready for action, Robinson." Huck told the leader, Robinson.

"So we let the Chosen One go? Are we a bunch of weak want-to-bes' who can't destroy the world?" Robinson was infuriated.

"Next to the Paw Patrol we are." The beagle, August, answered.

Robinson grabbed his collar. "We, August, can be as strong as we want to be. So I suggest you stay quiet, mutt."

"He's actually a full-bred Beagle, Robinson." Flint corrected.

"Did I ask you?" Robinson snapped.

"You didn't ask anyone."

"That's what I thought." Robinson finished.

"So what is our task?" Senora asked Robinson.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the headquarter building, Zuma and Rocky were spying on the Canine Crew.

"We need to capture Derek and put him to death." Robinson stated.

From the roof, Zuma said. "That doesn't sound cool dude." Softly.

Robinson went to Walker, Senora, and August's icon. "Walker, Senora, and August, I need you to search through the town and Main Street for any trace of Derek."

"I'm fired up!" Walker answered.

"Copyright much." Rocky whispered from the roof.

"Senora on the double!"

"Ew gosh, doesn't even rhyme." Zuma stated, again from the roof.

"No, not even cool." Rocky said back.

"Ready, set, get wet!" August blurted.

Zuma looked like he was going to kill August. "Oh, no he didn't…Zuma go on…LETS GO!" Thankfully before Zuma jumped off the roof Rocky bit his tail to keep him from falling. Zuma felt relieved.

"Thanks man." Zuma told Rocky.

"That leaves Flint and Huck to look at the Paw Patrol Headquarters. Canine Crew is on a roll!"

Zuma and Rocky just looked at each other and laughed.

"Everything about the Canine Crew is just hilarious!" Zuma laughed.

"But first, some popsicles." Robinson gave the Canine Crew popsicles. This made Zuma laugh even harder, but Rocky looked worried.

"Weird slogans, popsicles, hold on, what did he say before that that sounded really important?" Rocky asked Zuma.

"Let's go, they are going to invade our lookout!" Zuma said.

So the pups went to go hurry back to the lookout.

It didn't take very long to drive Zuma's watercraft quickly back to the lookout. It only took about three minutes.

"Hey look Zuma, it looks like Skye and Chase are playing volleyball together. How sweet!" Rocky said.

"Rocky, we have to warn Katie. But hey, Chase is going deep there!" Zuma stated. Suddenly, a puppy came out of the elevator that leads to the top of the Lookout. She was a small Labrador retriever with pretty straight hair. She was playing fetch with a boy, Derek. She ran fast, and her fur was a light beige.

With his mouth dropped open, Zuma said, "Rocky, tell Katie the Canine Crew is coming while I stay here. Forever."

"Okay?! I will." Rocky said confused.

Right after that Marshall and Rubble came over to Zuma who was watching the Lab Retriever run. "She runs so perfectly. Wow." Zuma said. Rubble and Marshall caught him saying that when he thought he was alone.

"Zuma, what are you doing?" Rubble asked Zuma.

"Umm, nothing, nothing at all, Rubble. In fact, I think Katie is calling us to go to the lookout." Zuma started walking backwards.

"Ooooh, Zuma likes Maya! Zuma likes Maya-." Marshall and Rubble were interrupted by the call, "Paw Patrol to the lookout!" It was Katie.

"Katie needs us!" The Paw Patrol said. They went through the elevator and went to the top room of the lookout.

"Ready for action, Katie Ma'am!" Chase spoke out.

"Guys this is a serious threat. The Canine Crew are trying to kidnap this kid." She pointed at Derek, who was with Maya, across the room.

"Hi." Derek waved and fake smiled simultaneously.

"So we have to make sure they stay out of our headquarters. We are going to need everyone for this mission, and thankfully, they only have five members, so we outnumber them. Marshall, Chase, and Rubble, you guys will go into the town to try to find the other members of the Canine Crew." Katie said.

The three dogs said their slogans.

"Rocky, you and I will guard off the front of the building. We will need one of your items in your truck to keep the Canine Crew out of the front exit, window, and roof." Katie continued.

"Don't lose it, reuse it!" Rocky yelped.

"And Zuma, as well as Skye, you guys will hide and guard the four-wheeler garage with Derek and Maya in it."

"Yes!" Zuma shouted, looking at Maya. "I mean, hehe, let's dive in!"

"Skye is on the case! Wait, no…I mean, uh, Let's take to the Sky!" Skye blushed a little.

"Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Katie yelled.

Chase was jealous that Zuma got to work with Skye on a task. He went down the slide almost sad, but he knew that Rubble and Marshall were his friends, too. Plus he knew Zuma was loyal and wouldn't try to steal Skye from him anyway.

So Zuma, Skye, Derek, and Maya ran to the garage. Skye opened the door, and they went in. Then Skye closed the door.

"We will surely be safe in here." Zuma told everyone.

"We have to be quiet, though." Skye told Zuma.

"But we can still talk." Zuma corrected.

"No, Zuma, quietly, with no words." Skye corrected back.

So Zuma walked over next to Maya and Derek. He decided to whisper to her.

"So, hey, uh, what's your name?" Zuma asked.

Derek answered, "I'm Derek." Then made a huge smile. "Oh wait you were talking to the dog…" He went silent.

"I'm Maya. And you're Zuma! I love youuuu..re show!" Maya blushed while correcting herself.

"Thanks. Wait, we are on a TV show?" Zuma asked.

Suddenly there was a ringing of a siren.

"It sounds like someone broke into the Lookout!" Skye screamed.

"But it sounds like it's coming from this room." Maya protested. Derek pulled out his phone as the siren sound stopped.

"Hey grandma. Um, no, this isn't my dad. Its Derek. Ugh." Derek pressed "end" on his phone.

Everyone stared at Derek. Or, the pups at least.

"Sorry, not the best ringtone, eh?" Derek asked.

Zuma looked almost dead. "That is extremely stupid. A siren ringtone…are…you…kidding…me?" Zuma asked dramatically.

Derek shrugged. Then Zuma asked Maya.

"So what do you love more than anything in the world? Your favorite thing you could never let go?" Zuma asked.

Maya stuttered, "Um, it…is a little…its…kind of weird for me to like this…but I love spaghetti."

"That's not weird." Zuma reassured her. He smiled briefly at her. "It's actually really cool."

"No, I shouldn't like Spaghetti. Dogs like squirrels, shoes, bones, tennis balls." Maya said sadly.

"Well you're different than those pups who are just normal pups. You like spaghetti, you came from another part of this world, and you're by far the prettiest-."

Suddenly another alarm sounded, this time louder.

"That better not be your phone." Skye snipped.

He checked his phone. "Nope, not my phone. But while I'm on it, what is your Wi-Fi password?" Derek questioned unaware of the scenario he was in.

The garage door opened. The Canine Crew was on the other side. They had Katie tied up and in the grasp of Robinson and Rubble, Chase, Rocky, and Marshall in another cage.


	5. 5-The Dramatic Chapter

"Oh no, CHASE!" Skye cried. Chase frowned at the Cockapoo.

Robinson began to talk. "Well, well, well. The Paw Patrol. All of the members. And the Chosen one and his mutt."

"Actually she's a full-bred Labrador Retriever so…" Derek corrected.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE!" Robinson yelled.

"Tantrum much." Rocky smiled and stated.

"Now HE is a mutt." Robinson said.

"That is kind of true…" Rocky followed. "Carry on."

"So now you will all be headed to our jail cell. I will also be taking your uniforms and tools as well. You could escape with them." Robinson stated.

Flint began to take off the uniforms off of the dogs. When he got to Zuma, he began kicking at the Welsh Terrier. Then Zuma tackled Flint. Flint came back and kicked him square in the nose. He fell to the ground, allowing Flint to take off Zuma's uniform.

Zuma got up, saying "That felt like metal! Whoa." That caused Derek to look over to Flint, running to get Skye's uniform off.

_That's weird…metal?_ Derek thought.

"Now, lock up these fools!" Robinson ordered.

August and Huck lowered a cage on them from the top of Robinson's ATV.

"Now to haul you guys off to the Headquarters. Robinson will be awaiting your arrival." Robinson said.

"_But Robinson is right there. How can he await an arrival when HE is the one arriving?" _Derek thought. So Derek said. "Wait, before we go, Marshall, spray your hose at Robinson, and quick."

Marshall did. Robinson started going static. It looked like he was doing the robot.

"Spray his other dogs, too." Derek told Marshall.

The other dogs went static and berserk when Marshall sprayed them. Then Derek spoke out. "Just as I thought. They're robots. Marshall spray them one more time!"

Marshall did. All of them fell to the ground.

"Okay, now go to the bridge and drop them in the ocean!" Derek shouted. He then unlocked all of the cages.

"Good idea." Zuma yelped. Zuma then picked up the robot Huck and put him in the back of his watercraft. Skye did the same with Senora, Marshall with Flint, until every pup had another pup or person that was a robot.

"Let's go." Chase ordered.

They all went to the edge of the bridge, where Skye dumped the robot Senora first. Zuma dumped Huck in next, Rubble dropped Walker, until all the pups were in the ocean.

Chase still had to drop the robot Robinson in the water. Right before he tried to, the robot began to get power. It slapped Chase off of the bridge.

"Ahhh!" Chase screamed.

Skye was watching him fall. "NO! THE CANINE CREW TOOK MY JETPACK! WHAT DO I DO?"

As Chase was falling and about to hit the water he yelled three words.

"I LOVE SKYEEEEEE." Chase screamed.

Derek, Rubble, Marshall, and Zuma were busy trying to push the robot over the edge and Rocky and Katie were walking over to the bridge. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked off the edge of the bridge.

Chase hit the water. You could hear Skye bawling, and Rocky and Rubble were both whimpering. Even Derek managed to let out a tear.

Zuma, Maya, and Derek ran down the bridge. They went down in the nook right under the bridge.

"CHASE! PLEASE BE OKAY." Zuma yelled.

Derek looked into the water. He could hear Skye crying on the bridge and yelling, "NO!" But something about how Derek looked into the water got Maya's attention.

"Derek?"

Derek didn't answer. He was still looking in the water. Then he muttered, "Something tells me Chase isn't dead."

Zuma looked confused. "Dude, how?"

"I know. He isn't dead. I know."

Derek was right. Suddenly a figure came out of the water with Chase on its back. It was a boy with wet spiked up air. His eyes were closed and he looked almost like a ghost. He had a white and red vest on and red tennis shoes.

For everyone it looked like this figure was coming out of the water in super slow motion. It was an absolute miracle to the pups.

"The kid who broke us out of jail! What the heck was he doing under the water?" Derek said to Maya.

"IS THAT…?" Katie said shocked, smiling.

"Unreal." Rubble muttered.

It was him. Ryder.

"IT'S RYDER!" Marshall yelled, eyes almost glittered.

The ghost of Ryder brought up the poor pup to Derek.

Derek smiled at the kid ghost. "Hey Ryder, thanks a lot." The ghost then muttered, "Remember Paw Patrol, no job is too big, no pup is too small." The Ryder ghost faded into the water.

As Derek ran up the bridge with the Police Pup in his arms, he realized what Ryder had just said to him. It sounded a little bit like what the mayor said to him.

Katie called Alex on the pup pad and told him about the news.

"I'll be right over." He said. Katie turned off the pup pad. She herself began to investigate Chase. She felt his beat, but it was barely beating. He wouldn't wake up, either.

"Chase is extremely critical. He could die any minute." Katie yelled.

Suddenly an ambulance started driving over. It was Alex.

"Yay! Alex is here." Marshall chanted.

Quickly the ten year old boy hopped out of the white truck and put Chase on a stretcher.

"Alex, he could die any second." Katie told him.

"I know what to do." Alex grabbed the defibrillator from the back of the ambulance.

"Okay, CLEAR!" He shocked Chase, who jostled a movement. He began to open his eyes very slowly.

"Way to go, Alex!" Katie yelled.

"Yes! Alex!" Zuma shouted.

Chase's eyes were open. "Where...am I?" Chase asked.

"You're on a red, beautifully constructed bridge." Derek smiled.

"Oh neat. Wait, now I remember. I was falling off the bridge when I confessed my love to Skye. And then everything went black until I felt a shock in my ribs and now I'm here." Chase spoke.

"Chase. I can't believe it. You actually like me!" Skye walked over to the stretcher.

Chase had a confused look on his face. "Wait, who are you?" Chase asked, looking like he was kidding around.

"I'm Skye. I am a member of the Paw Patrol like you and your Girlfriend."

Chase looked deeply in Skye's eyes. "You…actually…li-like me Skye?"

"So you do know who I am! And I do. Chase." They stared at each other.

"I li-like you…Chase. I have since you joined the Paw Patrol. You're so brave, and smart, and so kind. Not to mention you're really handsome!" Skye was still staring at Chase. Chase was staring at Skye as well.

"Am I dreaming?" Chase asked, particularly to no one, but looked around from the stretcher to the other members of the Paw Patrol. Derek winked at the German Shepherd.

"No, baby, you're not dreaming. This is real." Skye smiled, still looking deep dead into Chase's light brown eyes.

Chase hopped off the stretcher and leaned in towards Skye. "So…this is real." He leaned over and kissed Skye on the cheek. Skye kissed Chase back. Then they kissed each other together.

"How cute." Maya looked at Zuma, who didn't see her look at him.

"PDA though!" Rubble laughed. Then everyone started laughing, even Chase and Skye.

* * *

Captain Turbot walked into the Canine Crew's headquarters. He had been friends with the manager for about three years. The real Robinson.

"Ah, Eugene Robinson! It is always a pleasure to see you!" Turbot told the 14 year old kid with long, blonde hair.

"It is always a pleasure to see you too!" Robinson stated from his desk. They were in Robinson's office. Then Robinson said to Turbot, "Are you almost done with the giant robot?"

"I've finished the exterior design, sir. You are doing the interior and machinery, right sir?" The 44 year old captain asked Robinson.

"I have finished the interior, sir. We just need to hook it up to the Lighthouse, and we will be raiding at about 8:00 at night." Robinson told Turbot.

After that Turbot left the office in Foggy Bottom and left for Sail Island.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave those reviews guys! I would really appreciate it.**


	6. 6- Strength

"Hey Maya, do you want to play volleyball?" Rocky asked Maya.

"Yeah she can be on my team!" Zuma shouted. Everybody was at the park.

Marshall stared at Zuma as he walked to the side Rocky was on.

Zuma caught Marshall staring at him. "What?" Zuma looked irritated.

Marshall giggled, then blurted, "I think Zuma likes Maya guys!" Maya's tail started to wag ferociously, as she was smiling from one ear to the other.

Zuma blushed, then answered, "No, of course not why would you think that?" He started to sweat.

"Ooooh! Zuma likes Maya!" Marshall teased, Maya wagged her tail even more, this time jumping up.

The three other male dogs looked at Maya. "Someone else in in love, too." Rocky stated.

The Labrador Retriever blushed, but then said. "Yeah I am. What's so wrong with that?" She smiled at Zuma.

Right then, it began to pour rain.

"Let's get to the lookout guys!" Marshall yelled. The dogs did, going on the elevator to go up to the top of the lookout.

Derek, Katie, Chase, Skye, and Rubble were already at the lookout. They were looking out the window, watching the storm. They were glad that they finally got rid of the Canine Crew, and they were about to have a party to celebrate. Then it started to rain, ruining the outside part of the party.

Katie was looking out the window, looking almost sad. Derek decided to see what was up.

"You okay Katie?"

Katie sighed. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, I was thinking about Ryder. I wish he was still here. Like literally here, not as a ghost or whatever."

Derek frowned, then put his head on the window. "I feel you, Katie. I feel you."

Katie abruptly turned. "How?"

Derek rubbed his eye. "I wish my dad was still here too. He left about three years ago."

"Where did he go?"

"Nobody knows. He ran off, somewhere. He felt like he was being a terrible dad to my brother and me, so he got all depressed and ran away. No texts, no emails, no letters, no sign of how he is, nor where. What really gets me sad by that is that he was the best dad a kid could have. He was just sensitive and couldn't control it all." Derek raised his head off of the window.

Katie turned back to the window. "That sounds terrible. Worse than me losing my boyfriend. I would hate to lose my family."

"Yeah. Wait, Ryder was your boyfriend?" Derek asked her.

"He was. I still remember how we met, but I would have to tell you some other time. It is a long story." Katie told him.

"Katie!" Skye spoke loudly. "Why is there a giant statue of Captain Turbot on Seal Island?" She was looking out the window.

Katie ran over to the scope binoculars. She saw the giant, metal statue on Seal Island. It replaced the lighthouse that was usually there. Then the statue began to stand up, as it looked like it was on its knees before. That's when Katie and the rest of the PAW Patrol realized that it wasn't a statue. It was a robot.

Derek watched as the robot began walking in the water that this was what Ryder and Mayor Goodway meant. This was the event that could destroy the world. This was his job. He began to run out of the lookout, going down the pole Ryder normally went down.

"Derek! What are you doing?" Katie went down the pole as well. When they got to Ryder's garage, Derek opened it and said. "What I came here for." He ran to the beach.

"Wait!" Katie hopped on the ATV and drove up ahead. As soon as they left, the dogs went on their rigs as well, coming down from the lookout. Maya hopped in Zuma's rig, even though the rig was meant for one person.

As the PAW Patrol got to the beach, the gigantic robot began to get closer to the shore. It was still down pouring, and thunder rang out now and then. The PAW Patrol members knew that Captain Turbot was the one who killed Ryder, so they figured with the robot of him, that he was behind all of this.

When the robot came out to the shore, a kid opened a latch in the robot's eye.

"Who is that?" Marshall said loudly.

"I think that is the real Robinson." Maya shouted.

Rocky, Rubble, and Chase looked at Maya like she was crazy. "Wasn't Robinson a robot?" Rubble asked Maya.

"Yes, but he is also a human too. Who do you think made all of those robots?"

Now Robinson began to talk. "Well, if it isn't the PAW Patrol. The little group of wimpy pups that think they can save the world."

"We can do whatever we want, Robinson!" Derek yelled out.

Robinson chuckled a bit. "What did you say again?"

Derek cleared his throat. "I said, we can do whatever we want. We can become your greatest threat. We can become your deepest nightmare." Derek looked at the other PAW Patrol members and smiled. "All we have to do is believe. Right guys?"

"Right!" Katie smiled.

"Yeah!" Chase smiled.

Everyone was smiling now. Every member of the PAW Patrol was confident that they could do anything. Everyone believed.

Rocky stopped smiling, and barked at the water.

"Rocky, what is it? We know you're afraid of water, but were having a team moment here!" Chase remarked to the Mixed Breed dog.

"Someone is coming up from it, Chase." Rocky stood very still.

Derek figured it out. "And I know exactly who that is!" He smirked.

Ryder appeared out of the water, but this time, Ryder looked different. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a dog print on it, and had purple shorts and slides on as well. But that wasn't the only thing different about him. He didn't really look like a ghost anymore.

"Ryder isn't a 'Ghost-Ryder' anymore!" Derek laughed. "Did you see what I just did there? Ghost Ryder? Ghost-Rider? Man, I love life!" He continued laughing while the dogs looked at him with blank faces.

Katie ran over to Ryder, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Wow! You…You're alive, Ryder!" Katie smiled at him.

"Well, I wasn't technically. I only became real again because your spirits were as strong as ever. That is one of the powers of the Chosen One. If you have a heart full of desire and strength, people from everywhere will come and support." Ryder put his hands on Katie's shoulders.

"I love the way you talk, Ryder. So detailed, so smart." Katie had the "kiss-me-now" looks on her face.

"How did we even meet? Wasn't it at the beach?"

"You are right, babe. I still remember when you held my hand on the chairlift when I go stuck." Katie smiled.

Ryder leaned his face on Katie until they both began kissing each other. It lasted three seconds, until Zuma interrupted.

"Ryder… Katie, uh, this isn't the time to kiss people." He said subtly.

Derek walked in front of Zuma, facing Ryder and Katie. "Let me handle this." He said.

"Okay." Zuma walked behind Derek.

"RYDER! KATIE! PLEASE, OUR WORLD IS ABOUT TO BE CRUSHED BY A GIANT ROBOT AND IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE." Derek panted after he yelled that.

Ryder let go of Katie's shoulders. "You're right, Derek."

Now there was a stomping noise coming from the street. They were coming off of the main road and to the beach.

"What is that?" Rubble asked.

An army of people, including Mayor Goodway, Alex, Jake, Mr. Porter, and a bunch of other citizens from Adventure Bay were marching right at the beach.

* * *

**Don't forget to review everyone! It would help me very much. Also thanks everyone for 1,000 views for this story!**


	7. 7- The Time is Now

Chapter 7:

"We have help now!" Rubble yelled out.

The army got to the beach. Mayor Goodway spoke, to Robinson, "We have you outnumbered now!"

Robinson shook his head smiling. "You actually don't."

Suddenly a ton of speedboats appeared behind the giant robot. There were three boats with robots in them and four with people.

"Spoke too soon!" Robinson chuckled. The speedboats stopped right at the giant robot. Mayor Goodway gasped.

Derek tried to focus, and hard. He needed some type of reinforcement.

_I got Ryder back to life and I got an army with my powers. I need to think of something. Something…big. _Derek knew what to do.

As the PAW Patrol were shivering, with the fact that Robinson had twice as many people in his army than theirs, and that there was a huge robot that could barely flick them and then go flying. You could say they had no hope.

Chase looked at the robot, frowning. "How are we going to win this?"

Rocky looked at the ground, and answered. "We aren't, Chase."

"At least we came this far!" Marshall faked a smile.

That is when Derek spoke. "Hey, come on guys! This is our battle. If we don't believe, how are we going to win?"

Rocky brought his head up. "Well…guys, he is the chosen one. He has already brought Ryder back to life and brought an army to help us."

"That's it, Rocky! Now you guys know what to do." Derek knew what to do, too. Derek ran out toward the water.

Derek stood to face the robot. It was do- or- die for the PAW Patrol and everyone on their side. Derek had no choice but to fight the robot.

"How are you supposed to fight me? You aren't even competition!" Robinson sneered.

Right then Derek began to grow giant. Robinson looked shocked. By the time Derek got to be as tall as the robot, Derek bellowed. "Spoke too soon!"

"Well then, Derek, there is only one thing left to do. LET'S FIGHT!"

The speedboats approached the beachfront, as the robots and people hopped out of the boats.

"You guys ready?" Mayor Goodway asked the members of the army.

"Yeah!" Alex yelled.

"Let's do this thing, dudes!" Jake chanted

"CHARGE!"

After those words, hundreds of robots were thrown into the ocean, and Foggy Bottom's people army had surrendered. It only took about 20 minutes for Adventure Bay's army to win.

"Yes! We won!" Mr. Porter yelled out. Now they had to go help Derek and the PAW Patrol face the huge robot.

Derek was feeling weak. He was getting pushed and shoved and kicked into the water a ton. Right now, he was losing the battle.

The PAW Patrol members weren't feeling great either. They were still way smaller than the robot and their ideas were not working. Chase had attached his winch to the robot's leg, but the cable snapped off when it moved. Skye had tried to rip out the wires attached to the back of the robot three times but the robot shook her off every time. She had gotten too weak to go back up there for the fourth time, so she couldn't. Lastly, Rocky was trying to unscrew the screws with his screwdriver, but of course, the screws were way too big. The only thing that was working well was when Marshall was spraying his hose at the robot, and it began to go slower.

Derek was getting up for almost the tenth time from getting shoved. He was just as tall as the robot, but without any metal elements on him.

_I need to think. What can I do? I'm losing badly. I need to still believe. If I can't win this physically, I need to do this verbally. There's no choice._ Derek walked toward the robot with his hand covering his face.

"Robinson, do you really want to do this? Do you really want to ruin this world? A world of peace and harmony? With laughter, hope, and most of all friends." Derek looked at Ryder, then the PAW Patrol, then his dog, Maya.

Robinson from the right eye of the robot looked at the huge Derek, with his mouth dropped open.

Derek reached into the robot's left eye and pulled out Captain Turbot. He looked unconscious.

"I'm guessing you brainwashed this innocent man. He was once a friendly and great man. Captain Turbot would never try to ruin our world." Derek poked the captain, who then woke, saying, "Where am I? Ryder? Katie?" He looked at Derek and let out a half-scream. Derek set him down on the beach.

Robinson continued looking at the chosen one, now frowning.

Derek began to shrink, into his old body again. He walked over to the robot, and began climbing it. He climbed from the right leg up, on the giant screws and small ledges of the robot's armor. He got to the eye of the robot, and put out a hand, in front of Robinson's face.

"Robinson, you don't have to be like this. You can be a hero instead of a villain. This is our world, would you want to destroy not only all of it, but your own life as well?"

Robinson looked down. He started to weep.

"Derek, please. Can you forgive everything? Forget everything? I know it's too late to apologize, but I can change, and I know it." Robinson began to cry harder now.

"Robinson, then join us. Become a hero, a real friend. Will you?"

Robinson hesitated, then shook his hand. "Deal."

"Now let's get you off of this robot." The two hopped off the robot.

Right when they got to the beach, the PAW Patrol and both armies clapped for Derek. Everyone was extremely happy.

"Way to go Derek!" Zuma chanted.

"That was awesome, Derek!" Marshall told him.

As Derek and Robinson were walking away from the beach, Ryder stopped the two.

"Derek, thanks a lot." Ryder told him. Derek smiled, and gave him a brotherly hug. Ryder did the same with Robinson as well.

"Oh, Derek, Robinson. Welcome aboard!" Ryder said.

The two 14-year-old-kids smiled again.

_Wait, welcome aboard? I'm not sure if he knows I live somewhere else. I guess I'll just tell him later. _Derek, Robinson, and the PAW Patrol walked to the lookout, knowing that the rise of Foggy Bottom had come to an end.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue: Later

Right after Derek saved the world the dog and boy left Adventure Bay, without any goodbyes. They knew that his mom would be very worried and probably yell at Derek about how much she missed him, and to not do that again.

When Derek and Maya returned home Mrs. Mallard wasn't home.

"Mom? I'm home. Mom?" Derek then found a note his mom left him on the kitchen counter. It read:

**Went with Paul to the grocery store to get some soup. Have fun in Adventure Bay, Derek and Maya. Just don't get into too much trouble, so don't try to save the world or anything like that. Love you guys.**

**Mom.**

Derek read the note to Maya.

"We'll ask her when she gets home. But how did she know where we were?" Maya asked.

Derek turned over the note. There was a P.S. on the back.

**P.S: Derek, Maya, did you guys know that this happened to me as a kid? I got transported through a magical television and I saved the world and Mickey and Minnie Mouse! Isn't that amazing?**

Derek and Maya looked at each other.

"My mom is awesome." Derek said.

* * *

Three months later Derek, Maya, Mrs. Mallard, and Paul returned to Adventure Bay.

"Mom, are you sure we can live here?" Derek asked his mother as they all came to the end of the portal, on top of the roof of town hall.

"Yes, Derek. For the fifth time, yes!" His mom told him.

Chase, Skye, and four other pups that were smaller than the other two were talking with Mayor Goodway at the Town Hall.

When Mayor Goodway saw the family on the top of the roof she smiled. She called Ryder, and Marshall got them down with his ladder.

"You're back!" Chase squealed when he saw Derek and Maya.

Derek looked at the other pups with Skye and Chase. They were Cockapoo and German shepherd mixed breed.

"Wow! You guys are a family now, huh?" Derek smiled as he asked the two dogs.

Chase nodded. He then talked to his pups. "Belle, Owen, Rudy, Alanis, I want you to meet Derek, Maya, and his family.

Owen and Alanis jumped up on Derek, while Belle and Rudy wagged their tails from the ground.

"Nice to meet you, Derek!" Belle said, with her tongue out of her mouth slightly.

"You have really parented them well." Maya exclaimed.

Right then, Ryder and Marshall came over to Derek.

"Where have you been?" Ryder asked Derek.

"Yeah, we got worried." Marshall said.

Derek had a straight face now. "I had to get home. I thought my mom would be worried sick, but the same thing happened to her as a kid. Isn't that weird?"

"So now what brings you back?" Mayor Goodway came over, with Chase, Skye, and the other pups, as she asked.

"Actually, my mom got us a house on Swan Street. So, this is our new home!"

Marshall's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me? That is great!"

"Hey, if you guys want to hang at the lookout, we are having a pup-pup boogie tournament. Zuma got kicked out of the first round! I couldn't believe it." Ryder told the Mallards.

"Sounds good." Derek and the others went to the lookout.

While the Mallards and Ryder went inside, Marshall, Chase, Skye, Maya, and the mix breed pups stayed outside for a second.

As they were all trotting on the pavement near the entrance, Maya saw something that caught her eye. It was a baby deer lying on the ground, over in the forest area.

"Guys, that deer looks hurt!" Maya yelped. Maya ran over to the deer, while she inspected it.

The deer was squealing, as it was shaking its leg, which looked bent.

"Does anyone have any type of cast or bandage we could use?" Maya asked, as Chase and Marshall ran over to the deer.

Marshall went and turned around. "I think Ryder has some!" He ran to the lookout.

A minute later, Ryder came out with some bandage with Marshall. Ryder accidentally dropped the bandage on the ground, rolling to Maya.

"I can do this, Ryder." Maya told the PAW Patrol leader. Maya grabbed the bandage in her mouth, and wrapped it right around the deer's wound.

"I don't think the leg is broken, but I think it could be fractured. Do you feel better, Deer?" Maya asked the baby deer, now not squealing.

The deer squealed happily, and it ran off, normally.

"That was impressive, Maya." Ryder said.

"Impressive? That was great! Amazing!" Marshall yelled happily.

"She would make a good…I don't know, a nature rescue dog!" Chase exclaimed, coming down with Chase.

"Yeah, Ryder, can she join the PAW Patrol?" Marshall asked Ryder.

"I would be happy to have you with us, Maya!" Ryder told the Retriever dog.

Maya smiled wide. "Thank you so much Ryder! I will protect Adventure Bay, and wherever else needs help, sir!" The dogs made their way into the lookout.

Rubble and Rocky were going against each other in pup-pup boogie. Mayor Goodway, Katie, and Robinson were cheering on Rubble, while the Mallards and Zuma were cheering on Rocky.

"Let's go Rubble!" Katie chanted.

"Rocky! Rocky!" Mrs. Mallard chanted as well.

As Ryder, Chase, Maya, Marshall, Skye, and the four puppies came up the elevator, Rubble who was attempting a tailspin, crashed right into Maya, who was walking out of the elevator. It sent her flying forward, as Rubble took her out right at her feet, causing her to roll forward. In the midst of her roll, she took out Rocky, sending him flying. Luckily, he flew right in Ryder's arms.

"Thanks, Ryder." Everyone started to giggle.

While Maya was on the ground, Zuma winked at her, then motioned with his head to follow him. The two went down the elevator.

"You're back!" Zuma exclaimed with a smile.

"I heard you lost in pup-pup boogie." Maya had a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, the thing is…well my pad stopped working, and it couldn't…well, give me my points." Zuma looked like he was lying.

Maya playfully hit Zuma with her paw as the two exited the elevator.

"Maya, I need to give you something." Zuma began to walk to the backyard of the lookout. Maya followed.

There was a refrigerator in the backyard. Zuma opened it, and pulled out a plate with plastic wrap over it. Maya looked at it with wide eyes.

"It…its spaghetti!"

Zuma closed the fridge. "I know you like it so much, so I asked Robinson to make some. He's a really good cook, you know." He took off the plastic wrap. "Sorry, I don't have any forks."

Maya stared at Zuma, looking right into his eyes. "You are amazing, Zuma."

"Well, I'm not gonna brag or anything." Zuma had a smirk on his face, with his eyes closed. Maya giggled.

Maya leaned toward the plate of Robinson's famous Spaghetti, with two giant meatballs on top and a homemade sauce that covered it all. As she looked at Zuma, she backed off a little, putting her head away from the plate. Zuma did the same thing. Next, they both went at it at the same time, both alarmed. Maya jumped up, while Zuma began to mouth at the spaghetti. Maya giggled, then put her head near the plate.

In the middle of their eating, they both accidentally touched muzzles together. Maya and Zuma sprang their heads up.

"Hey, Maya. You have…a little something, or sauce I mean on your face. Let me get it off." Zuma leaned and licked Maya for a couple seconds on her cheek.

Maya blushed. "There wasn't anything on my face, was there?"

Zuma looked suspicious. He blushed, saying, "What do you think?"

The Retriever and the Chocolate Lab held paws, with a plate of almost finished spaghetti in front of them.

"I wish we could do this every day, Zuma." Maya told the Lab.

"Me too." The two dogs kissed.

* * *

Derek was in his new bed. He had just finished packing, and he was extremely glad. He finally got a room to himself, after spending five years in the same room as his brother Paul. In his bed, he began to talk to himself.

"I really like that quote. It's not how big the dog in the fight is, it's how big the fight in the dog. Thanks, Mayor Goodway." It really did suit the 14-year-old well.

Derek thought of all of the memories he had had in Adventure Bay. He was glad of them and would keep them in his mind for safekeeping. He didn't think his life could get any luckier. With that in his mind, he shut his eyes.

_Goodnight…PAW Patrol._

Derek Mallard fell asleep.

**_THE END_**


End file.
